Broken Reflection
by Gift of the Muses
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke become closer. Sequel to White, Black, Grey.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Satoshi hadn't meant to kiss him. It had simply happened. Perhaps he'd had one too many beers at the bar. Who knew why, but the simple fact was that he had let his legendary self control slip.

Daisuke's lips were soft.

That was the first thought that tumbled it's way across his brain. Oh, he knew how soft they were, but that memory had faded some over time, and really that hadn't even been a proper kiss. Mouth to mouth resuscitation didn't really lend itself to romance, no matter what others might think.

The second thing he comprehended was the rational voice in his brain screaming at him. _What do you think you're doing you absolute idiot? You're kissing Daisuke._ As he pushed back in horror at his own actions a third thought occurred to him.

Daisuke had been kissing him back.

Satoshi didn't even allow himself time to process that thought. Apologies tumbled out, his words tripping over each other. He stared down at the ground, unable to look at Daisuke, afraid that he'd see rejection in his face.

"It's alright Satoshi." Daisuke's hand patted his shoulder awkwardly. "We both just probably had too much to drink."

"Yeah." Satoshi grabbed the out given to him.

The second time there wasn't even the hint of alcohol to throw blame on. It happened at the end of one of Daisuke's art shows. The lights had been turned out, the gallery owner locking the doors. Satoshi was walking next to Daisuke out to their cars, letting his shoulder brush against Daisuke's in a very unobtrusive fashion. Daisuke had pushed back and from there it had degraded into a juvenile shoving match that had ended with Daisuke's back pressed against his car.

Satoshi had realized their very compromising position. The very nearness of Daisuke's body, his warmth, breath, his smile tempted him. It was that smile that completely undermined Satoshi's determination to not repeat the mistake of his earlier kiss.

Once again Daisuke didn't struggle or attempt to push him away.

When Satoshi pulled back Daisuke's eyes were closed. Slowly they opened and met Satoshi's gaze.

"Satoshi."

His name coming from Daisuke's lips in such a breathless tone instigated the third kiss.

The fourth kiss didn't happen until several weeks later. Satoshi decided it would be best to stay away from Daisuke for a while to try and reclaim his self control in regards to the other man.

Of course, the memory of the kisses he had shared only fired his dreams with new lust. More often then not he found himself waking hard and aching, needing release.

He was not prepared when Daisuke paid him a surprise visit.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Satoshi didn't answer. The real answer was just too humiliating and lies seemed redundant.

"Was it because you kissed me?" Daisuke demanded. "Is that reason you won't talk to me or even look at me? Damn it Satoshi, I'm not the air, don't ignore me."

Satoshi clenched his fists. "I'm sorry." His words sounded wooden.

"If that's all that's bothering you…."

Hands grabbed his shirt, jerked him close, Warm lips pressed hard against his own. The fourth kiss.

Daisuke pushed him back, glaring at him. "Now, we're even. I kissed you, so you can't use that as an excuse to avoid me anymore."

"An excuse…" Satoshi found he could still speak in a somewhat coherent fashion. He stopped, cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses. "And I wouldn't call us even by any means. After all you only kissed me once. By my count I've kissed you three times already."

"You would have to be such a literalist." Daisuke shook his head, gripped Satoshi shirt again and kissed him two more times. "There, satisfied?"

"Maybe." Satoshi threw away his inhibitions. "But I think you should try it again. Those last two were rather rushed."

Daisuke sighed and leaned toward him. The seventh kiss was as breathtaking as the first one had been.

After that Satoshi stopped counting.


	2. Chapter 2

How had he gotten to this? Daisuke rolled over. It wasn't a mid-life crisis. He wasn't old enough to have one of those was he? And it wasn't that he didn't love his wife. He adored Riku. She was just as much his sacred maiden now as she had been when he fell in love with her originally. But that didn't change the fact that somehow he was in Satoshi's bed, the smell of sex and sweat lingering in the air. What had caused this? Daisuke didn't know, couldn't postulate any theory that made sense to his beleaguered brain or his heart.

Satoshi rolled over and Daisuke froze, hearing his heart thudding in his ears. He stared, feeling like a deer trapped in headlights as Satoshi's eyes blinked open, once, twice, before settling on him. Satoshi squinted slightly before recognition appeared. "Daisuke." The word sounded like a caress.

Daisuke blushed in spite of himself, forget the fact that he was a married man with a son. "Good morning Hiwatari." As he sheltered himself behind the polite form of address he saw Satoshi's eyes darken in response. Almost instantly he felt sorry for the wall he had erected. As Satoshi sat up abruptly and flung the covers back Daisuke reached out and gripped his arm. "I'm sorry Satoshi."

Satoshi paused, glanced back at him.

"I'm sorry." Daisuke repeated. "I just… I mean…" He searched for words to comprehend what he was feeling, the enormity of it all. "This changes everything."

Satoshi settled back slowly into the pillows. Silently he reached out and pulled Daisuke close, cradling his head against his chest. "Yeah."

Daisuke blinked against tears. "I love Riku."

"I know."

"I can't leave her, or Daiki."

"I know." There was quiet pain in Satoshi's voice.

Daisuke craned his neck, straining to see Satoshi's face. "But last night, I don't want to lose that either."

How could he explain that his rendezvous with Satoshi, the utter wrongness of it all had satisfied something deep inside him. He couldn't blame Satoshi. There had been no seduction, no innocence being taken advantage of. Daisuke knew, had known what he was doing, but that still didn't clear away his confusion.

Satoshi stroked his hair, settling Daisuke's head back against his chest again. In the silence Daisuke heard his answer. Satoshi would not demand anything from him, but it seemed wrong to relegate him only scraps of affection.

Satoshi deserved more then that. He had to give him more then that. Daisuke let his hand slip easily under the covers, searching out Satoshi's groin area.

"Daisuke," Satoshi caught Daisuke's wrist. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Daisuke's voice was watery with repressed tears. He didn't fight against Satoshi's grip. "I'm just using you like… like a parasite. It's not fair to you." His breath hitched once hard and then he was crying out of the loneliness that had been with him since Dark disappeared, out of frustration for his own helplessness, out of fear of what would come next, and finally for the simple fact that his heart felt like it was breaking.

Satoshi held him tightly making small comforting noises.

The kindness only made Daisuke cry harder.

"I never thought I would ever have the slightest bit of a chance with you." Satoshi murmured against Daisuke's hair. "Being here with you right now is enough."

Daisuke sucked in a deep breath, wrapping his arms around Satoshi's waist. "If you say so."

Satoshi laughed softly, tipping Daisuke's head back to kiss him. Daisuke closed his eyes returning the kiss with desperation.

Perhaps for now it was enough, but sooner or later Daisuke feared Satoshi would need more then Daisuke could give him.

He closed his eyes and wished he could make time stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisuke was broken.

Satoshi saw it in his eyes, in the slump of his shoulders.

"Riku left me."

As Daisuke spoke Satoshi could hear the cracks spread farther, the final shattering of a broken reflection, pieces scattering. "She leaves me and look at where I end up, running back here because somehow I have this irrational hope that you'll fix it and make it better." Daisuke dropped his head to his hands, gripping his hair, knuckles white. "I hurt Riku and then I turn around and hurt you. I'm so weak."

Satoshi touched Daisuke's hands. "Daisuke."

"I'm sorry Satoshi, I'm so sorry."

"Hush." Satoshi saw the possibilities spreading out before him in that moment. He could have Daisuke all to himself, but he would be broken. He wanted him so much, but he also wanted to give him the chance to heal, to offer to him the warmth Daisuke had given him so many years ago.

So he went to see Riku.

There was hate in her eyes as she stared at him. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Daisuke needs you, you and Daiki."

"Damn you." Tears welled in her eyes. "Don't you think I don't know that?"

"Then why leave him? Don't you love him?"

"You selfish bastard. You took him away from me and then you dare ask me that?" Riku swiped angrily at her cheeks. "I love him so much I can't stand to share him with anyone and that includes you."

She didn't want to listen. Satoshi went back to his place.

Daisuke was still in the same clothes he'd been in the previous two days. Satoshi watched him stare blankly at the television screen and took a deep breath. He would start putting the pieces back together for Daisuke.

He got Daisuke into the shower and fixed some food that he watched him push around on his plate.

"You should eat."

"I'm not hungry." Daisuke sighed heavily. "I feel numb. Everyone leaves me and it's always my fault. First Dark, now Riku. I keep thinking you're next."

Satoshi crouched next to him, gripping his hand. "I just got you, there's no way I'm going to let you go. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily."

Daisuke glanced down at Satoshi's hand. "This is real isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Satoshi squeezed him.

"Make it stop hurting."

Satoshi kissed him

Satoshi was gentle, each of his actions a reverent worship of Daisuke's body. When they finally joined together Satoshi kept the pace soft and slow.

"You shouldn't be so nice to me." Daisuke sighed against Satoshi's shoulder when they lay together afterwards.

"Trust me, it's all for very selfish motives." Satoshi closed his eyes.

"No, you aren't selfish at all." Daisuke objected. "I'm the one who's selfish, taking everything for myself."

"What's wrong with that?" Satoshi opened his eyes and pushed up on one elbow so he could look down at Daisuke. "You've already given enough to me." He cupped Daisuke's cheek with his free hand. "Let me do the same for you now.

Perhaps in a few months or years Daisuke would slip away from him again, seeking to mend his relationship with his wife and his son. Until then Satoshi was determined to keep him as close as he could, to carefully piece back together Daisuke's heart as well as he could. Until that future moment, that future inevitability, he would simply enjoy what he had been granted and thank whatever powers there were that it had even been granted at all.

_Author's note: I think there might be a third story in this series. Nothing concrete as of yet, but there are a few ideas rolling around in the back of my brain. So, as this last chapter of Broken Reflections ends I think this little bittersweet saga between Daisuke and Satoshi will continue. Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed. You gave me warm fuzzy feelings inside. :) Also I want to extend a thank you to ToLazyToSignIn for letting me know I typed Rika instead of Riku in my previous chapter. Fixed it. Thanks again for helping me keep continuity in my storyline. :)_


End file.
